Hogwarts: All a Dream
by Fris
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Hogwarts never existed. Harry dreamed Hogwarts because the truth hurt.


All a Dream

When Harry Potter was ten, he became more and more curious about what happened to his parents. When he was one, he was dropped off at his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's doorstep.. Every time he asked what happened to his parents, he was scolded for the question, and told that they died in a car crash, and that he was the only survivor. But Harry did not choose to believe that.

Ever since he turned five, he had attended St. Gregory's Primary School, along with his snobby cousin Dudley. Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, bullied Harry at the school constantly. At school Harry had no friends. The only person that was close to his friend was the class weasel, Ron, that Harry had spent lots of his time with in the second grade. The other friend that Harry was Hermione the cat, that crawled around the school in the morning. Harry always swore that the cat sometimes transformed into a human, but no one would ever believe him when he said it.

One of the teachers at the school, Mr. Hagrid, was fond of Harry though. He showed Harry how to play a board game called Quidditch and let him play it at lunchtime. In Quidditch, you could pick four different characters to play; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The characters were different based on their attributes and qualities and beliefs.

The thing that Harry Potter hated most at school was the nasty letters he had gotten for the last few weeks of school. Everyday, someone put rude notes into his locker and signed them Draco. Harry assumed that this was just Dudley playing with him, but when he asked Dudley, Dudley swore he didn't do it.

Overall, Harry's life was painful and sickening. To escape the pain that his family, the Dursleys put him in, Harry joined a club after school. Knowing that the Dursleys would not approve of him being in a beneficial activity, he told them that he was serving detention with Headmistress Roemmele, everyday after school.

The club Harry joined was called the Hogs club. The leader of the club's nickname was Dumbles. He was a genius, and the members of the club looked up to him. The club Harry joined was a book club. In the club they talked about their favorite book, the Horcrux. The book was about a man named Tom Riddle who tried to become immortal by stealing something called a Horcrux. Tom Riddle was magic, and could control snakes with his tongue. Tom Riddle's nemesis was McGonagall and her bumbling servant Neville. McGonagall and Neville teamed up with a grumpy greasy-haired man named Severus Snape. Together along with Neville's friends Seamus and Dean, they stopped Tom Riddle.

At first Harry enjoyed the club. Dumbles and his friends didn't really talk to him, and he didn't really contribute much, but hearing people talk about his favorite thing, made him happy. But then one day, Dudley and his gang decided to trash the location where the Hogs Club was held. When Dudley spotted Harry, he ran out to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry tried to chase him home, but Dudley's friend Piers, held him back.

When the Dursley's found out they called the school, telling them to make sure that Harry came directly home after school. They grounded Harry, making him spend all of his spare time in his room, which was the cupboard under the stairs. There Harry was given nothing but leftovers and food that Dudley did not want to eat. For the whole summer Harry did almost nothing but sit and sulk in the cupboard under the stairs.

A few days before school started, Harry spotted a rat, in a the cupboard. When he tried to ask Aunt Petunia to let him remove it, she yelled at him, and did nothing about the problem. Harry named the rat Hedwig, in honor of the pet that McGonagall had in the Horcrux book.

Harry went to bed that night, tired and hungry.

When he awoke that was when something strange happened. He walked out of the cupboard, and had breakfast with the Dursleys. It was Wednesday morning, and Harry was about to get ready for school, when someone knocked on the door.

"Get that, would you?" said Vernon. Harry walked to the front door, and opened it up.

"Hello, are Mr. and Mrs. Dursley here?" said the man.

"Yes," Harry said. He called for his aunt and uncle. Both of them came to the door.

"What is it? Who are you?" said Uncle Vernon.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to offer Mr. Harry Potter a spot in my school."

Mr. Vernon looked at Dumbledore with disgust.

"A spot in your school?" Uncle Vernon said, "Why would he come to your school?"

"A school for witchcraft?" Harry said, "What do you mean by that?"

Aunt Petunia put her arm around Harry, pulling him from Dumbledore.

"Nothing, he means nothing!" Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Albus said, "You are a wizard, Mr. Potter. Just like your parents," he said.

"I thought my parents died in a car crash?" Harry said.

"Oh no, of course not. Lily and James Potter were murdered."

"Murdered?" Harry shrieked.

"Oh yes. By the most powerful wizard there was. Lord Voldemort. But luckily, when you were just a baby you defeated him," said Dumbledore.

"How?" Harry asked.

"That, I do not know, but we must go now, we must go to Diagon Alley, and buy your school supplies."

"No. I will not let you take him, to that wretched school of yours!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Harry will see you when summer starts," Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley fell onto the grass, unconscious.

"What was that for?" Harry said, "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. You see, you have magical capabilities, and because of that, you have been accepted to go to a special school for wizards, like you. Now, you need to get your belongings, and bring them to me as fast as possible. Your aunt and uncle will be waking up soon. By the time they do wake up they will have forgotten what has happened to them in the past five minutes before they passed. I knew this would happen, so I wrote a note to them explaining where you have gone to." Dumbledore placed the note on the front door, while Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs. It did not take long for Harry to gather his belongings. He grabbed a few of his favorite shirts and clothing items, and packed them into his bag.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked.

"Away from here," Harry said.

"You can't. I'm telling mum and dad!" Dudley yelled. He ran to the find his parents

Harry decided to leave Dudley be. By the time he got back to the Dursleys home on Number Four Privet Drive, nine months would have passed. Harry walked out of the Dursley household.

"How to we get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Simple," Dumbledore said. He put his arm around Harry's. With a sudden flash, they were gone. Harry saw a weird white light. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a paved street. He saw people in pointy hats moving along everywhere. Upon noticing on who he was, people pointed at him and smiled, and whispered. They must have noticed who he was.

"It's Harry Potter!" some people gasped, as he moved along with Dumbledore.

"Where are going?" Harry asked.

"First we have to stop by Gringotts Bank," Dumbledore told him. The two of them walked into Gringotts. The bank was filled with tiny people, who all looked grumpy and distraught. Dumbledore talked to one of the "goblins" for a moment. The goblin then escorted Harry and Dumbledore to a vault.

"Go in there Harry, and pick out a few galleons. The galleons will be the golden ones," said Dumbledore. Harry did as Dumbledore asked, and picked up a pile of galleons in his vault. Afterwards Dumbledore led Harry to another vault, where Dumbledore picked up a secret item.

Harry made sure to buy all of the supplies that he would need for his schooling at Hogwarts, along with a snowy white owl that he decided to name Hedwig. When the time came for Harry to go on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore told him to go to Platform 9 ¾and go to Kings Cross Station, and board the train from there. Harry made his way to Platform 9¾. When he got there he noticed that there was no such thing. He noticed a large family of six lined up between platforms nine and ten. Slowly, Harry walked up to them.

"Do you know where I can find Platform 9 and three-fourths?" Harry asked, politely.

"First year at Hogwarts too?" said the plump woman who answered him, "It's okay, it's Ron's first year too. All you have to do is go directly through the barrier between the two platforms. Watch Percy do it."

Harry looked as the redheaded boy with uncombed hair and glasses run into the platform. His whole body along with his belongings disappeared. After him, two of the twins went. Then it was Harry's turn. Harry rushed through the barrier, with his stuff. When he made it through the the other side, he saw the Hogwarts Express shining and beaming at him.

Harry piled onto the train and sat next to Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione Granger. The two of them started chatting about chocolate frogs, when a black haired boy ran into their compartment.

"Have any of you seen my toad?" he said.

"Who are you?" said Hermione.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Sorry, I haven't seen your toad," Harry said.

"Oh, okay." Neville left their compartment. A few hours later they were close to Hogwarts and would arriving there in a few minutes. Whispers of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts were exchanged greatly during their travel.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were taken into a small hallway, and told to wait for a few moments.

Harry caught a pale faced, blond-haired boy bullying Ron. He walked up to him, telling him to stop messing with his Ron.

The boy turned around. His eyes got big upon noticing who it was.

"Harry Potter?" said the boy. A few hush whispers were exchanged over the crowd.

"Yes, that's me, and who are you?" Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco, I'd advise you to stay away from my friend," Harry said.

"You know, Potter, if I were you, I'd spend my time with, the right kind of people. I don't know if you've noticed but some of the people here are certainly better than others."

"Oh, I've noticed," Harry said, pulling Ron away from Draco. He already disliked someone and he hadn't been at Hogwarts for more than ten minutes.

A Hogwarts teacher walked into the hallway.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. In a few seconds, I will escort you to the Great Hall. There you will be split into four Houses. Your Houses will be your family. Doing good deeds will earn you House Points. Doing bad deeds will deduct points. Now the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat will sort you into these houses." Professor McGonagall turned around and opened the doors to the Great Hall. The Hogwarts First Years stepped in, and walked all the way across the room to Sorting Hat.

Harry saw Dumbledore at the staff table. Dumbledore waved to him, nicely. Harry waved back, smiling. McGonagall started calling off the names one by one. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron and Hermione. At the table he saw a greasy haired man staring at him.

"Percy. Who is that sitting next to McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"That's Snape. He's the Potions teacher here, at Hogwarts," said Percy, in disgust.

….

Throughout the years Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione, did many things at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had returned eventually, and Harry had to team up with his friends to stop him. Overall, during the happy times at Hogwarts, Harry enjoyed being there. He had people like Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas, there to give him company, along with Neville, Ron's sister Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and alot others. On May 3rd, 1998, the day after Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, things had turned back to normal. Or so Harry thought. Hogwarts had closed down for repair. The students were guaranteed that the school would reopen by September first. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, all decided to come to have a get-together at the Three Broomsticks. Things for Harry started to get dizzy. He was losing his hearing, and his eyesight.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione. Everything blacked out all of a sudden.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia were surrounding him, along with his nurse, Nurse Luna.

"Harry, you're okay!" said Nurse Luna.

"What happened?" Harry said, "Where's Ron and Hermione, where's Neville and Ginny." Harry looked outside.

"Where's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about, boy," Uncle Vernon said.

"You've been out for about two days, Harry, do you remember anything?" asked the nurse. Harry looked at his hands. He looked to be about eleven.

"What year is it?" Harry asked.

"1991," answered Nurse Luna.

"No. It can't be. It is supposed to 1998. I had just defeated Voldemort. And Snape had died."

"Voldemort and Snape. Those are fictional characters in that book that you read!" Dudley snapped, "and Ron and Hermione, those are your animal friends that you have."

"No. I went to Hogwarts. A school for magic people, and Dumbledore was there," Harry said.

"You mean Dumbles, the leader of the Hogs club?" asked Dudley. Harry couldn't believe it. Hogwarts was all a dream. Everything was a dream. He must've made up all the characters. He suddenly remembered, Hagrid the school teacher that let him play a board game called Quidditch. He also remembered the notes a person named Draco put into his locker. He had dreamed up a fantasy world, because the truth was too much to bear. He, Harry Potter, was just a regular boy.


End file.
